heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
IMP10D3
you know, 20:49:19 It wasn't supposed to be this powerful. We used a MudWing/NightWing base, and had our Animus enchance the egg. When the it hatched we could tell something wasn't right, light warped around the dragonet-thing. 12:17:47 With barely a thought it can make an entire chair collapse in on itself—and we believe it is capable of so much more. 18:21:8 Our Animus needs to get to the holding cell and improve it before the dragonet realizes it can escape. too little, too late |-|Project K= Family Lorem Ipsum Goal Lorem Ipsum Occupation Lorem Ipsum Residence Lorem Ipsum Name by Username Credits Infobox Picture by: User:Artist Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ☿ Allies Lorem Ipsum Enemies Lorem Ipsum Likes Lorem Ipsum Dislikes Lorem Ipsum MBTI Age6hy/12dy Pronounthey/their Appearance 8:31:54 The dragonet was smaller than most are when they first hatch. The torch light appears to ripple across her scales, shades of black-blue with strange patterns covering them, almost like sunlight filtering down through water. ← Needs further inspection, not normal. A small dragonet for her age, Chandra shies away from most looks, sticking to the edges of rooms and trying to avoid being noticed. With dark blue-purple scales and star speckled wings, at first glance she looks like just another thin NightWing dragonet. A second glance however, just goes to show you shouldn't judge by your first impression.` ` Bright light faintly warps around her deep black-blue scales, playing shadows and light beams over her tired features. Acherontic blue with dark byzantium highlights make up her overscales, streaked with lighter shades of blue and purple. Her horns are longer and slimmer than the standard set of NightWing horns, and are the normal grey-white color Even if she had the chance to wear jewelry, she wouldn't take it, claiming that it's too good for her and besides, it'd draw attention which she doesn't want. Personality 9:08:19 Although still far too young to show any hints of a defined personality, code name "IMP10D3" seems very cautious and untrusting, sometimes refuses food and shies away from physical contact. Chandra keeps to herself, shy and untrusting of others. She usually tries to avoid interaction, and when confronted with no easy way out she stutters and does her best to excuse herself as quickly as possible. History none of this is concrete yet 9:08:19 They say this is my fifth day since hatching, I don't know what a day is, no point of reference to mark it on. Perhaps a day starts and ends with the dimming of my lights, or perhaps it begins and ends when I am fed. They ignore me when I try to speak. Halting though my attempts are, they should want me to understand, shouldn't they?. In any case, it is five days sunce I came from that egg, and for five days I've wished I could go back. It is cold here, in this white-and-grey-washed room. Cold and stale, with an immense weight pushing down around me. black bars frame a black door. It's the opposite of stark, or perhaps it *is* the meaning of stark, the door against the walls. They don't speak, they just watch. Watch and murmur amongst themselves. If I concentrate their bits and pieces, mere scraps of the conversation, flow towards me. But then I get a headache and they cease to speak, turning towards me. How do they know? I don't see or feel anything change. |-|Other=